


［乔弗］不要玩儿食物

by azyuan



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azyuan/pseuds/azyuan
Summary: cake&fork设定是坑，大概会填
Relationships: Joey/Frank Morrison
Kudos: 1





	［乔弗］不要玩儿食物

乔伊有了两个秘密，从他第一次见到弗兰克的那天起。

而这两个秘密很可能是他独享的。

第一个，弗兰克是cake，闻起来是种糖霜的甜腻和咖啡的苦涩交织的味道，他像是一份缀饰了杏仁糖的香草摩卡慕斯——对乔伊而言。

第二个，当然了，乔伊是个fork。隐瞒自己逐渐消失的味觉这件事仿佛他与生俱来的本能，他很快适应了对“饭菜好吃吗”这类问题保持微笑点头的习惯。就算他实际上什么都再也尝不出来。

他记得自己以前并没有那么喜欢吃甜食，而他见到弗兰克的那一天，差一点、只差一点，他就沦陷于自己身为一名fork的本能了。

久违的、食物的香气从年长的受人瞩目的男人身上飘散，丝丝缕缕充满了年轻fork的鼻腔，他抬起头看着弗兰克的那张不知道能不能算是友善的冲着他坏笑的脸，偷偷地咽了口口水。

所幸那一天的聚会人数众多，他端着一杯在他喝来和白水无异的有色饮料，穿过舞动的人群远离弗兰克的时候，不会有人发现他的异常。

在离场之前他还环顾了一番四周，他没法说明自己是在期待同类的出现还是只是警觉不要让别人知道他是个fork这件事，总而言之他最后一无所获地蹲在屋子正门外的灌木丛里独自出神。

他也说不清自己到底是失落还是庆幸。屋外不像屋内那样被人们的欢声笑语填满，宁静的夜晚把嘈杂的人声与乔伊隔的很远，他可以听见远处某种夜行鸟类的鸣叫。

精巧的蛋糕在奥蒙德这样一个小镇里并不算常见，cake也一样。乔伊闭上眼随手把杯子里的酒水倒进土里，任由滑雪胜地微凉的空气灌入鼻腔。

冷静中混入的浅淡气味重新撩起他的心绪，他猛地回头，反而吓了正准备偷偷拍他肩膀的那家伙一大跳。

“啊！——哈哈，你挺敏锐的嘛。”乔伊飞快起身拉了一把弗兰克的手腕帮他保持住平衡，失败了的偷袭者脸上闪过一丝讶异，但马上恢复了微笑。他手里端着的纸盘子里盛了一块巧克力布朗尼，今晚的点心格外丰盛，可惜乔伊是没什么福分享用了。

乔伊对于不速之客的到来有些困惑，弗兰克明明可以在屋子里享受喧嚣，他觉得他是喜欢喧闹的那类人，尽管对一个刚刚见面不久的人下结论并不是十分妥当。他不着痕迹地挪开些距离蹲下来继续数灌木丛的叶子分散弗兰克身上的食物香气勾起的食欲，不过来访者不会或是不想读空气，他自说自话占下了乔伊让开的位置挨着人蹲了下来，左手端着纸盘子右手捏着一把小小的塑料叉子吃起了那块小甜点。

叉子在他骨节分明的手里显得格外小巧，这一念头跳进大脑的时候乔伊发觉自己正不由自主地盯着弗兰克缠着绷带的双手。

cake是fork的食物，他希望自己看弗兰克的眼神里那种狩猎的意味不要表露得太明显，因为弗兰克已经觉察到了他专注的视线停下了把蛋糕送入口中的动作。

“想吃吗？”他用食指与拇指捏着叉子柄部，一小块棕色的布朗尼沾着白色的糖霜和奶油从整体上切离，叉子的齿没入柔软的糕点，持着叉的手靠近乔伊唇边，大方的分享者眯着眼睛对上他与手里的蛋糕同色的眸子，把奶油的尖端蹭到了对方的嘴唇上。

心事重重的年轻人视线仍落在凑过来的细长手指上，奶油的冰凉触及皮肤，他如梦初醒一般着急着后退，久未修剪的杂草绊住他的脚步，失了分寸的乔伊向后倒去，一屁股坐在了湿软的草地里。他的慌乱引来了弗兰克故意的笑声，他没有立场生气，只是第一时间撑起身子站起来，侧过身作势要从弗兰克的身后蹭过去走人。

不过这个喜欢恶作剧的家伙没那么容易放走他，他站起来把乔伊逼回灌木的包围里，盘子里剩余的甜点随着纸盘子脱离他的手掌摔到地上碎得七零八落，空出来的那只手钳着乔伊的下巴，心烦意乱的男孩被迫低下头躲闪着弗兰克探究的目光。他有些可惜被浪费了的蛋糕们，虽然他早就忘了巧克力布朗尼是什么味道。他对正常的食物早就丧失了诉求，现在的他仅有一种享用眼前这位cake的冲动，而理智不允许他这么做。

“我喜欢吃布朗尼，你不想尝尝吗？”弗兰克的声音宛如成瘾的糖浆淹没了他面前的fork，空气从肺泡里抽走，却没有新的补充进来，他看着他，他是他唯一触手可及的氧气。

停滞了的呼吸让乔伊眼前阵阵发黑，他伸出手去抓住弗兰克的手臂，食欲催促着他的下一步行动，他粗喘着，身为fork的本性难以抵抗，他从未想过自己会如此渴望进食。

所以他艰难地张开嘴——宛如缺水的鱼——靠近了他视野内仅存的光亮。

他从小叉子上叼走了那块已然渗入夜间寒气的布朗尼，从松软的口感里他品到了一点咖啡慕斯的苦甜。

然后他用尽全力推开弗兰克在夜幕里落荒而逃。

万恶之源面对着无人的街道垂手而立，低低的笑声穿入夜空，他舔了舔嘴唇，不舍地回味了一番今夜那块巧克力布朗尼的甜腻。

你是cake，还是fork？


End file.
